One-shot - the meeting
by ivoryraindrops
Summary: Pepper meets the strange assassin (OC) that has been targeting people around her. Who is she?
"Who are you?" Pepper asked as the assassins dragged her through a decrepit building. Wall paper was peeling off, book pages littered the floor, and she flinched away from what seemed to be a pool of dried blood. "Who we are is no concern to you, our mistress wants to see you," came a distorted voice from the gas masks they were wearing. "What does she want, where am I?" Pepper said struggling against the hands gripping her arms painfully, as she entered a dimly candle lit room. Whilst it was still decrepit it was at least cleaner. The assassin in front her bowed and she noticed a woman stood at a wooden desk, writing something down, a hideous mask resting on the table next to her. She looked up and Pepper gasped, the woman's face was heavily scarred with what looked like claw marks, a burn mark covering her throat and Pepper felt her stomach roll with nausea, what were they going to do to her? "Ask you few questions," came a harsh sounding voice from the woman. Pepper realised she'd spoken out loud. The mistress' voice sounded familiar to Pepper but it was rough and coarse. "Did you destroy the tracker Stark has on her?" the woman looked at the assassin who had bowed. "Yes mistress, it was easy enough to find and destroy." He replied. "Good, and you kept one of the bodyguards alive?" she asked as she set down her pen and fully turned to face them. "The one that you specifically asked to keep alive," the assassin said. The woman nodded and waved her hand. "I'll call you if I need you," she said as a clear dismissal. Pepper let out a whimper of fright as the assassins disappeared into thin air. Her knees trembled before buckling, before she could crash to the floor, a gloved hand gripped her bicep tightly, hauling her back up then pushing her down onto a chair. "What do you want with me?" She said, her throat tight with fear as the woman released her arm and moved away. "I'm surprised you don't recognise me Pepper," she sighed as she turned her back on the red head. "Then again it's been a few years hasn't it. Does he even try to remember me?" the woman laughed but then began to cough. "Stark I mean, doesn't the regret and the guilt eat at him every night like it does for me?" Pepper stared at her. "Who are you?" she whispered and the woman visibly sagged. "Who I was." Was all she said as she disappeared and reappeared at the open chest on the other side of the room. She picked out a photo frame and reappeared in front of Pepper, holding it out to her. Pepper grasped it and stared at it. It was of her, Tony, Peter and…

Christina.

She looked back up at the woman and realisation dawned on her. The woman no girl in front of her was the daughter of her and Tony. It had been five years, five years she thought Christina had been dead. She believed that the grief of her brother Peter, who scarified himself to save Steve, pushed her to suicide. "You're alive," was all Pepper managed to get out still staring at Christina, realising how old the girl looked considering she was only 22 or 23. She had streaks of grey in her jet black hair, loosely tied in a high ponytail. Her chocolatey brown eyes had long since hardened and grown cold. She lost the babyish look around her face as it had become more angular. Her lips were pulled down in a frown. She'd lost too much weight, her clothes slightly sagging on her. Pepper was snapped out of it by Christina's voice "Is your inventory complete yet?" she asked sarcastically. "Chrissie-" she began but she was cut off by a knife sinking into the wall next to her. "Don't call me that," Christina hissed in anger. Her whole body straightened and she moved away from Pepper. "You have no right!" she cried. "What do you think you're doing? What on earth has happened" Pepper asked, her tone couldn't help but slip into disapproval mom mode. "What happened? Why don't you ask your husband?" Christina snarled. "What did he tell you, that poor old Chrissie had killed herself? That losing her _brother_ had made her snap? That in a letter her final words were that she was happy and she agreed with her daddy's _pathetic_ registration act?" Pepper stared at her, her mouth opened but no words came out. "Well it was a LIE!" she screamed. "Stark tried to kill me! I'm inhuman, he couldn't allow his son or daughter to be inhuman. He designed a _cage_ for Peter to drive him out his mind and for me, he got _Black Panther_ to try and kill me. When he couldn't do it, Stark had ago himself. He left me to DIE!" Christina was screaming at Pepper and the red head mouth dropped further open at her daughters reveal. Tony had tried to kill her? "He blew the side of my neck out, it's a miracle I survived! Thomas found me and brought me here. Stark abandoned me! He left me to _die_ " and with that Christina moved away, her fists clenched, her whole body trembling. "He's the reason why Pete's dead and he's the reason I'm like this. So you're going to tell me where he is so I can end his miserable life!" she said, as she gritted her teeth as her body ceased trembling and the flush on her face disappeared. "Christina, he's your father, the moment you kill him, you'll regret it!" Pepper finally said. "The moment I kill him, I will not regret it. I will rejoice as I dance over his cold mutilated corpse. I'll kill until the registration act is lifted and all the Inhumans are _free_ " she snapped back as she unsheathed her sword staring at intently, the blade glinting in the light. Pepper straightened in her seat, "Do you really think Peter would be happy with your choices-"she was cut off by a howl of anger and Christina whirled around to face her, her sword clasped tightly in her hand. " _How dare you!"_ she spat out. "How dare you tell me what Peter would think". Her hand suddenly glowed and an assassin appeared before her, making Pepper jump. "Yes my mistress?" He said as he bowed. "Take her away. Throw her in the prison. Get her out of my sight and don't feed her until she says something useful" the master assassin said. Another assassin appeared and the two men grabbed her arms, hauled her up before starting to drag her away. She kicked out and yelled but the men were too strong. "Chrissie don't do this!" she said as her daughters figure began to shirk as she got dragged further away. "Chrissie please!" but she received no response. And with the last bit of hope she had for Christina disappeared as the woman vanished from fight.


End file.
